To Love A Demon
by The Night Creatures
Summary: Kanda is a demon from another village. Kya is a human girl whose father is a demon and mother is an angel. She hasn't inherited her parents genes and is now being fought over by the demons and angels. KandaxOC
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter night and she found herself sitting out on the roof staring at the sky. She had just lost her mother to the Demons. She felt weak that she couldn't have done anything to save her mother. But she knew casualties were expected in the raging war between the Angels and the Demons. Kya was a mortal fighting along side the Angels. There was a rustling of wings behind her. She didn't need to look to know that it was her big brother Lavi. He had inherited the angelic genes from their mom's side of the family. Their father on the other hand, was a demon. But some how she didn't inherit any Demonic or Angelic genes. She was the second rare case.

"How did I know you'd be up here Kya?" Lavi asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Because you know me better than anyone in the family does onii-chan," she said. Lavi sat down beside her and one of his wings wrapped around her. Sighing, she leaned into her brother and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Why do we always have to fight Usagi?" she asked. Lavi looked up at the sky and was quiet for a minute.

"It's just the way things are. No matter what, there's all ways going to be a war to fight," he said rubbing her back. They sat there in silence for a while before Kya spoke.

"Lavi, do you think I inherited any genes from mom or dad?" Kya asked.

"Not sure. I hear that you've been the council's topic of discussion lately. Guess they're trying to figure out what to do with you," Lavi said. Kya nodded. She knew that she was the topic of every council meeting. They were trying to decide if she was a threat to their side. Every angel fought to protect her. The last mortal born person had become the Angel clan's princess and she was most likely the next one. Lavi suddenly stood up and gripped Tettsui tightly. Kya stood up and looked at Lavi.

"What is it Lavi?" she asked concerned for her brother.

"An enemy is getting closer. Get inside. You don't have your katana on you," he said looking around. But it was right as he said it that someone dropped down out of the tree that loomed over the house. Lavi got ready to fight. Kya saw that the person was in fact a Demon, but was already wounded badly. She looked at her brother's face and could tell that he saw the Demon was injured and was going to kill the person. Kya shifted her attention back to the Demon who was trying to stand up. But all they could do was lift their head up. Kya's aqua blue eyes locked with the demon's dark blue eyes. They pleaded with her to spare his life. Kya broke eye contact to grab Lavi's arm.

"What are you doing Kya?" asked Lavi a little surprised.

"Don't kill him. Please Usagi," she begged.

"Why? It's our enemy! It has to die!" Exclaimed Lavi.

"Mom always told us to do what we felt right. Please let me help him! I know that he won't hurt me!" Kya pleaded. Lavi lowered his hammer and jumped off the roof.

"Fine. Do what you want." Kya slowly walked over to the demon and managed to put him on her back and jump off the roof. She walked to her room and laid the Demon down on her bed and ran out to get bandages. The Demon looked over at the nightstand and saw something of his.

'She found the hourglass with my lotus in it. Does she somehow know its mine?' he thought. Kya came back into the room and sat the items on the floor next to her.

"I have to take off your jacket to fix your wounds," she said softly. The Demon nodded and he let her help him sit up. She took off the jacket and his white tank top and saw the tattoo on his left shoulder; she didn't ask him about and began to clean the wounds. 'Is he the one that the lotus belongs too?' Kya thought while she worked. The demon flinched a little when she touched his left shoulder where his tattoo was and she jumped a little. Kya looked down at the floor.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to hurt you," Kya said in almost a whisper. He placed a hand on her head and she looked up at him.

"Its fine," he said. Kya could tell from his accent that he was Japanese.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make your wounds worse than what they are," she said. He nodded a yes and she continued to clean his wounds.

"I do-"

"What's your name?" he interrupted. Kya didn't mind because at times she was soft spoken and right now was one of those times.

"It's Kya. W-what's yours?" Kya asked. 'Why I'm I nervous all of a sudden? I've never been this nervous around anyone," Kya thought.

"Yu Kanda. Just call me Kanda," he said. Kya nodded and began to bandage his wounds. She noticed that Kanda was looking at the Lotus in the hourglass.

"I found it two months ago out in the woods. It was half hidden under some leaves and I almost stepped on it. I picked it up and came back to the house with it. I thought maybe its owner would come back to the town for it," Kya explained. Kya finished bandaging Kanda and stood up. She looked at the lotus sadly as another petal fell off.

"Its sad to see the petals fall off, slowly dying. And such a beautiful lotus too," Kya said to Kanda. Kanda looked from the lotus to Kya. They both jumped when Lavi threw the door open.

"B-brother!" exclaimed Kya. Lavi stomped over to Kya and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room slamming her door shut behind them.

Lavi let go of his sister's arm and turned to her. She could see that he was pissed off.

"Dad will be here soon. And you know what might happen if he finds it in his house," Lavi said. Kya clenched her fist by her side. Trying not to punch him in the face like she wanted too.

"He's not an it! His name is Kanda! And this never was father's house!" Kya yelled.

"You know full well that mom let him have the house because she was afraid of him!" Lavi yelled back.

"Urasai! That's a lie! She was never afraid of him! She was the fiercest warrior for the Angel Clan!"

"Kya, just get rid of it!"

"Baka Usagi!"

"Kya don't start this with me! I'm older than you," Lavi yelled.

"By a day! And he's not an it!" Kya yelled grabbing her katana off the self she built for it and running out the door.

"Kya!" yelled Lavi. 'Why does she always have to do this?' Lavi wondered. There was a noise on the roof and he knew that their father was there.

Kya ran through the woods crying. She had run a good distance away from the house and probably figured that her brother was worried about her. Kya closed her eyes and when she did, she tripped over a tree root. Kya was running so fast that when she fell, she twisted her ankle painfully. She screamed a little in pain and began to sob. Kya scooted closer to the tree and leaned against it, holding her katana to her chest. Kya looked up and could see the night sky clearly through the opening in the canopy of branches above. A small white flake fell on her nose. 'Is it trying to rain or snow?' she wondered. She closed her eyes but soon opened them when she realized she was wet and cold. Kya looked around and saw nothing but snow. It was snowing so hard that she could see but a foot in front of her.

"Great, just great," she mumbled. Kanda suddenly appeared in front of her and she jumped a little.

"Kanda?" Kya asked. Not sure if she was seeing things. Kanda nodded and Kya looked down.

"Your brother is worried about you Kya," Kanda said.

"Like I care. He had no right to say what he said to me," Kya retorted. Kanda stooped down so he could be eye level with Kya. She didn't look at him. He brushed off some snow that was on her head.

"You hurt yourself didn't you?" Kanda asked. Kya's head shot up, shock in her eyes.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I heard you scream." Kya didn't say anything else. Kanda sighed and rolled his eyes. He picked her up and began walking back towards her house. Kya blushed when he picked her up.

If she wasn't so cold, she would've said put me down and leave me alone. But she didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanda carried Kya all the way back to the house. Lavi looked up from where he was on the couch and their father looked up too.

"What the hell did you to my sister?" yelled Lavi stomping over to Kanda and taking Kya. Lavi didn't even let Kanda speak. He turned away and took Kya over to the couch.

"Baka Usagi! He did nothing to me. He carried me back here so you could get my ankle fixed. I might have broken it," Kya said dryly. Kanda turned to leave but was stopped by Lavi and Kya's dad, Kurogane.

"You went through the trouble of saving her. Why?" Kurogane asked. Kanda turned back to look him in the eyes.

"She fixed my wounds. I'm repaying her," he said. Kurogane looked at Lavi to see if it was true. Lavi nodded yes and Kurogane got up out of the chair he was in. Kanda watched as Kurogane came over to him and motioned for him to follow. Kanda nodded and followed after; leaving Kya and Lavi inside the house.

Lavi smirked. He was hoping that their dad would kill Kanda and he'd be ride of him for good. Kya noticed to smirk and punched him in the jaw.

"What the hell? Are you trying to break my jaw?" he asked surprised. Kya glared at him and turned her head away from him.

"Just get the doctor you ass," she growled. Lavi looked at his sister and sighed. He left the living room to go call the doctor. Kya sat there alone, worried. _'I hope father doesn't kill Kanda,' _she thought. The front door opened and Lavi came out of the kitchen and greeted the doctor. They both walked over to Kya and Lavi showed him which ankle. The doctor tsk-ed.

"Your ankle is definitely broken Kya." She muttered something unintelligible. The doctor had brought what seemed to be his entire office with him and patched up her ankle.

"You're going to have to stay off that ankle for a few weeks," he said before leaving. As he walked out, Kurogane and Kanda both walked back in.

"Well that won't be a problem making sure that you stay off that ankle with two guys around you," their father said. Lavi and Kya both looked at each other then at their dad.

"What are you saying dad?" asked Lavi. Kya could hear how much her brother hoped that their dad wasn't going to say that Kanda would be living with them.

"Kanda is going to live here to keep an eye out for Kya for me. He'll be working on your side Lavi," their dad said leaving. Lavi stared after their father in disbelief. He couldn't believe what his father had just said. He expected their mom to do something like this, not their father. Lavi turned on his heel and started to leave the room.

"Wait onii-chan!" Kya yelled. Lavi stopped and looked over his left shoulder.

"What?" he asked icily. She hated when he sounded like that to her. Hell, she hated that he was Bookman's apprentice to begin with. He acted so cold at times.

"Don't get pissed at dad. You know he's only doing what he thinks best for me after all," she said. Lavi turned back around and walked out of the living room and to his room. Kya sighed and shook her head.

"Do you want to stay put on the couch or go to your room?" Kanda asked breaking the silence.

"My room," she said automatically. Kanda walked over and helped Kya to her bedroom and to her bed. Kanda looked at the lotus again. Kagami saw his face and noticed that he looked somewhat sad. But only for a second. Kanda turned away from the lotus and left out of the room. Kya laid down and let out a big sigh. She hated all this conflict. Especially around the holidays. She wanted to change that one-day and she would too. She closed her eyes and shortly fell asleep. Into another war filled dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Kya woke up the next morning feeling that something wasn't right in the house. She threw the covers off of herself and swung her legs over the bed and half dragged herself to the door. She tried to pull her door open, but it wouldn't move. She knew that her door wasn't locked. It was never locked. Kya kept trying to pull open the door but it still wouldn't budge. She saw her katana next to the bed and went over to it. She picked it up and unsheathed it and half dragged herself to the door and cut it down. Kya saw that the living room was messed up.

"Onii-chan! Where are you? Kanda!" she yelled. There was nothing but silence. And it scared her some. She didn't care that the doctor had said to stay off her ankle. She was going to limp to her brother's room. Hoping that Lavi would be in there.

Kya opened his door and didn't see him in there.

"Onii-chan?" Kya asked quietly. No answer. She left his room to look outside for Kanda. She didn't see any footprints in the snow. It worried her even more. She took a few steps out of the house and yelled,

"Kanda! Baka Usagi!" Kya waited for a few minutes before walking towards the town since they lived right outside the town. _'Where could they be at?' _she thought. Kya stepped on an oddly angled rock with her left foot, which was her broken ankle, and fell down into the snow.

"Ouch. That's going to make it worse," she mumbled. Footsteps behind her made her alert and she tightened her grip on her katana.

"Why are you lying in the snow little girl?" asked the stranger behind her. Kya stood up and almost fell back down again.

"I fell Demon," she said without turning around to know that it was one.

"How did you know?"

"All of you Demons keep calling me a little girl," she said turning around and pointing her katana in the Demons face. She saw that it was a guy and he was mad that his plan hadn't worked.

"Was it you that destroyed my living room?" Kya asked. He smirked and tilted his head side ways.

"And If I did?"

"You're gonna die either way," Kya said her voice becoming darker. The demon had his wings hidden until now. He spread his wings and jumped into the air.

"How can you kill me while I'm air born? You can't fly." _'Damn. He has a point.' _She thought. She glared at the Demon trying to think of a plan. She hated not being able to fight the way her brother could in the air. She had to help fight the battles that happened on the ground.

_"So you want power?" _Kya heard in her head.

"Who are you?" she asked as she jumped away from the attacking Demon.

"_It doesn't matter who I am if you can fly right?" _

"I guess."

"_Good. I'll give you the power you want right now."_

"What?" Kya asked before dropping to her knees as wings extended out of her back. Kanda and Lavi were finally running up the hill towards Kya. Kya stood up straight and charged at the Demon she was fighting. She was faster than him and he could tell. Lavi and Kanda watched as Kya dealt the finally blow. Both boys flinched from the impact of it. They looked at each other and the same thing was going through their heads, 'Don't piss her off'. Kya landed on the ground on walked over to them still looking pissed.

"Where the hell where you two?" she demanded.

"At the store," said Lavi.

"Both of you?" She asked eyeing Kanda.

"I was in the woods," Kanda said.

"Well the Demon I just killed got into the house and destroyed the living room. My guess was to try and kill me in my sleep!" Kya exclaimed.

"Gomenasai," Lavi and Kanda said at the same time. Kya sighed and hid her wings and walked past the two idiots.


	4. Chapter 4

No one spoke the entire way back to the house. Both boys not wanting to feel Kya's wrath. Lavi knew by experience how scary his sister could be. After all he had destroyed her rose garden two years ago and still hadn't been forgiven. Kanda watched Kya as she walked ahead of them. He knew that she shouldn't be on her ankle, but he wasn't going to say anything yet. A very small smirk appeared on his face but was gone quickly when they got to the house and Kya turned to them. She looked Lavi in the eye first and then looked Kanda in the eyes.

"Both of you are going to fix the damned living room while I lay down in my room!" Kya barked at the two of them before going into the house. Kanda heard her mutter something about her ankle and chuckled inwardly. Lavi hadn't heard it and sighed heading in to the house to start cleaning. Kanda followed after Kya's brother.

Kya flopped down on her bad mentally cursing herself for walking on her ankle and not having Kanda help her back. She lay there staring at the ceiling for the longest time before she heard yelling. She hopped over to her door and pressed her ear to it to listen to what they were saying.

"Don't call me by my first name!" Kanda yelled.

"Why not Yu-chan?" Lavi asked happily. 'Why does brother have to be an idiot?' Kya wondered.

"Che. What did you say baka Usagi?" Kanda asked. Kya didn't even have to be in the living room to know that one of his eyes was twitching. Sighing, she decided to break the two up before they destroyed the living room themselves. Both boys turned to look when they heard Kya's door open and she didn't look very happy.

"Onii-chan, why don't you go train with Bookman?" Kya suggested.

"But-"

"Now!" she barked at him. Lavi not wanting to die by either Yu's or Kya's hands, ran out the front door. Kya shook her head and hopped over to the couch and sat down while placing her ankle on the coffee table. Kanda remained where he was standing until he heard her stomach growl.

"Damn and that baka Usagi is the only one that knows mom's recipe of what I want to eat right now," Kya pouted. Kanda walked over to her.

"What do you normally eat in the morning?" Kanda asked.

"I normally eat my mom's special lotus roots tempura," Kya answered leaning her head back against the couch. Kanda Tch-ed and rolled his eyes.

"I know how to make tempura. Just tell me where everything is and I'll make you some," he said sounding annoyed. Kya told Kanda where everything was in the kitchen and he went to go make some for her along with his morning soba, but he walked off with another tsk. 'Did Kanda just tsk me?' Kya thought. She couldn't turn on the television, because there wasn't one. Lavi had "accidentally" destroyed it with his hammer saying that he was trying to fix it. It wasn't broken until he smashed it with hammer. Kanda came back several minutes later and handed her the tempura and sat down next to her.

"Arigato Kanda-san," Kya said. Kanda just nodded and ate his soba quietly. Kya glanced over at him but ate her food quietly also. She finished shortly before Kanda did.

Kya sat the empty bowl and plate down on the table. Kanda stood up and picked them up and took them to the kitchen. Kanda came back and stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and the living room. He noticed that Kya had a little bit of food left on the corner of her mouth and that she hadn't noticed it yet.

"Kanda, can I ask you a question?" Kya asked.

"Tch. You just did," he replied looking away. Kya rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean that as my actual question," Kya said sounding pissed. Kanda looked at her, small smirk on his face.

"Well, what is it?" he asked annoyed.

"The lotus in my room is yours isn't it?" Kya noted how Kanda looked shocked that she had asked.

"Kanda?" Kanda regain his composure and nodded.

"Your tattoo connects it to your life force too?" Kanda walked closer to Kya and stood next to her. Kya thought he was going to sit down but he didn't.

"Yes. It's my life line," he said almost quietly. 'She still hasn't noticed the food on the corner of her lip,' Kanda thought to himself.

"Kanda are you okay? You're staring at me weirdly," Kya said. Kanda snapped out of his thoughts and sat down next to Kya. He leaned over and licked the food that was on her lip off. Kya blushed a bright red and looked away from him. 'I can't believe that Kanda just did that!' Kya exclaimed in her mind. 'Her reaction to me doing that was slightly amusing,' Kanda thought while smirking and getting up. Kanda left a blushing Kya in the living room to go meditate in the woods.


End file.
